The invention relates to a relay having
a base body, PA1 an electromagnet system which is connected to the base body and has a coil, a core and an armature, and PA1 a contact arrangement having at least one stationary contact spring and at least one moving contact spring which are anchored at least approximately in a common plane alongside one another in the base body and whose contact-making regions overlap one another by virtue of the L-shaped design of at least one contact spring, in which case it is possible for the armature to operate the moving contact spring via a slide which can move approximately at right angles to the longitudinal extent of said moving contact spring.
DE-AS 20 39 939 discloses a contact unit for such a relay. There, contact springs and mating contact supports are in each case anchored in a common plane in a dielectric body, lateral overlapping of the contact-making ends being achieved by means of bending. This involves a series of accurate bending processes during the production of the contact elements, the process of mounting in the dielectric body, which preferably involves embedding there, also being dependent on complex guidance and alignment.
DE 26 27 168 discloses a moving contact spring being split into two limbs, one limb being designed as a contact limb and the other as a restoring limb. Although use of this measure in a relay of the type mentioned above is possible, it would, however, involve a more complex design of the individual parts.